In His Arms, Where I Belong
by GreatHeartRapture
Summary: Aerrow is finding it difficult to concentrate at the Sky Knight Acadamy due to his teacher being Dark Ace, and it doesn't help that he's fallen in love with him. But does his teacher share his feelings? DarkAcexAerrow oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Storm Hawks, otherwise DAxA would have happened long ago.

**Summary: **Aerrow is finding it difficult to concentrate at the Sky Knight Acadamy due to his teacher being Dark Ace, and it doesn't help that he's fallen in love with him. But does his teacher share his feelings? DarkAcexAerrow oneshot.

**In his Arms, Where I Belong**

This 'learning to be a sky knight' business was harder than I thought.

Especially since I have a distraction. And even though I try to focus, I try with all my might to listen to what he's saying, I'm distracted. What a heavenly body... His eyes; crimson doors into a mature and experienced mind, his hair; leaning gently over a - well I don't know what it is, but me and Finn call it a tiara - headpiece in dark tresses that frame his lovely face. Every lesson, in whatever subject, theory or practice, my eyes rake over him, occasionally stopping at a particular feature that I admire. For instance, his shoulders, leading down a strong chest, to his perfectly sculpted stomach where the muscle shows through the thin material of his clothes, to further down where--

I always have to shake my head when I get to that part, kick my own foot or ask Finn for a sock on the nose; which he's all too pleased to do. He's one of those guys that don't ask questions, just do whatever instructed. And for that, I am grateful.

***

Today, is theory. Luckily I can keep a low profile in theory lessons, and I can keep my thoughts and feelings in my head; even if I don't understand them. I think... I think I'm in love, which is of course ridiculous... but somehow, so.. so normal to me. I know _something_ is there, be it love or lust, but it is there. And I feel it everyday.

"Yo dude, what's the answer to question eight?" Finn says.

"Huh... whaa..? Finn?" Finn rolls his eyes as I look blearily over at him. "What? What did I do this time?"

"Dude. What's going on with you? Every theory lesson you go all... day dream-y, and you're freaking me out. Knock it off, and tell me the answer to question eight. That is.. if you're even listening to me.."

"Yeah... yeah I'm listening to you Finn..." The fact is, truthfully? I'm not. He knows as well as I, when I get in my trance, there's no coming out of it. "Finn..," I say softly, not taking my eyes of the god before me. "Have you... have you ever been in love..?"

"Dude.. where the hell did that come from? I mean, I know you're the morbid type, but this is just-- OUCH!" I stamp on his foot with full force, irritated, as I usually was with him. The deep, heavenly voice stops suddenly, and looks over at me. I make the biggest mistake I have ever made... by looking up. _Those eyes..._

They captivate me, they hold me with their beauty, their colour. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks and my ears, and my heart pound in my throat. I can feel that feeling I get every time I see him, listen to him, watch him.. only this time, it's taking me over. It's stronger. It's a force.

"What's up Aerrow?"

Oh... OH. He said my name. This has to be the fastest pulse ever of someone still alive. It's Finn's turn to kick me.

"GAH! Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all!" I have to cough a couple of times to stop my voice from squeaking to much. "Are you sure?" He asks, his voice a quiet purr. I sigh involuntarily. Another kick. Ouch.

"...Yes.. yes Dark Ace, everything is fine... ah!" SHIT! I said his name! His _informal_ name! What the hell is wrong with me? I squeeze my eyes shut. Shit, shit, shit, shit, sh--!

"Very well." My eyes snap open. Did he just... let me off? Am I _aloud_ to call him by his informal name instead of sir..? As I am pondering this, I also think that my heart can't beat any faster and my cheeks can't get redder. Ohoho, how very wrong I turn out to be.

He lets out a brief smile before returning to what he was talking about. Brief. That's what it should be. But to me it lasts an eternity, and my heart beats to fast I'm terrified it's going to burst, while my cheeks and ears get so hot that I have to fan myself with my book. What I wouldn't give to kiss those lips...

"Aerrow? Yo! Earth to Aerrow!" Finn's loud voice interrupts my thoughts, but not as much as the poke in the back of the head I get by him. "Finn what the hell?! Ouch!" I say as quietly as I can, twisting in my seat.

"You're off in your own little universe while I'm stuck here confused as hell and needing an answer to question bloody eight!" I look at him with one eyebrow raised, and reply "Finn, if you see me 'in my own little universe,'" I sketch quotation marks around the words with my fingers. "Then how in the hell am I supposed to know the answer?"

Finn opens his mouth to speak, pointing an accusing finger at me, but a voice interrupts him.

"Okay, that'll be all people." Finn grumbles and starts to pack his things away while my head turns back around to watch my teacher sit down at his desk and get out papers to mark. I slowly sink back into my stupor, and rest my heavy head in my hands. The sound of scuffling as the people around me pack their things and leave barely penetrates my ears as I sit there like an idiot, staring at him.

"Aerrow? Hey, it's time to go! Yo! You there?!" Finn's blundering words are trying to get through my mind. I frown slightly, trying to shrug it off, but another sharp poke, this time to the shoulder, brings me back. "Finn! Do you mind!?" I growl through gritted teeth.

"Just wanted to let you know dude, we can go now."

"Oh... yeah... I-I'm coming." I stutter, slowly beginning to pack away my stuff. "Whatever man, look I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He heads out the classroom, shaking his head in amazement at how dreamy I've been since Ace came to the Academy. It takes only a few moments for it to settle in, for me to realize that I was alone. Alone with him. Just me and him. Him and me. Oh. My. GOD.

My packing up increases tremendously in speed and in my haste I get up and run at the same time, causing me to trip over my chair leg and go flying across the floor. Ace looks up and speedily gets up, and comes over to me to help me up. The moment his hand touches my arm, I feel a wave of emotions flood through me. Want, need, lust, love, hotness, nervousness, shock. All these feelings mixed together crash over me and I let out a shuddering sigh.

He pulls me up, and says softly, "Be careful next time Aerrow.." He gives me that smile again, and I do something that is both very brave, and very stupid. I throw my arms around his neck and press my lips softly to his. I feel him jerk under my arms in surprise, and my eyes snap open. What am I doing? What?! Get off him Aerrow! Off him NOW!!

I slowly release our lip-lock, and pull my face away, leaving my arms planted there on his perfect shoulders. I look in those captivating eyes again, which, to my dismay, display no emotion. For a few minutes I stand there, stretching up to keep my arms on his shoulders. Then, the eyes crinkle and the eyebrows drop, and his mouth stretches into a grin.

"I've been waiting all week for you to do that." Says a husky voice. I gasp in the utter shock of the words he has just spoken. I start to pull my arms away hastily, but Ace grabs my arm, holds it in place for a while, and then...

His lips crash onto mine, and he kisses me passionately, and lovingly, with lust pouring out of him. I would describe how it feels, but.. I can't. My hands find their way into his hair, and I pull his headpiece off, before tangling my fingers in the ebony locks.

He, however, picks me up, causing me to squeak a little in surprise, and pushes me gently against the wall. I follow my first instinct and all my desires, and wrap my legs around his waist. He holds me there, firmly but softly, which shows me that he can handle holding me there.

After a few moments of more intense kissing, we pull our faces apart and look into each other's eyes, panting. The emotion that was missing from his eyes previously, suddenly revealed itself. I could see so many feelings in those blood red eyes; lust, love, need... the same feelings I felt when he first touched me.

"Ace..," I whisper, still breathing heavily. "I love y--" Quick as a flash, Ace raises his hand, and presses one finger to my lips. "Don't say it... unless you mean it." he warns, before removing his hand. I sigh, and pull his face in close to mine again, looking deeply into his eyes.

"I love you." I say, with all the seriousness I can muster. I know then and there that I am telling the truth, and I do mean it. I am in love with him, that is certain. He smiles at me, before saying "My little sky knight," I sigh at my new pet name. "I love you too." The world is gone. It's disappeared. Everything apart from him has left my mind, and it's just us. I slowly lean forward and kiss him softly, and he presses himself against me, causing me to shiver, as I feel my pants getting considerably tighter.

"Ace..." I whisper against his lips. "Make love to me..."

Without waiting for an answer, I reach down and start to fiddle with his trousers, trying to take them off. He gently puts his hand on my arm, and pulls his face away from mine. "Aerrow... once you do this, it can't be undone.. are... are you sure..?"

I look up swiftly, with a smile on my lips saying a quiet 'Yes.' before looking back down and concentrating on getting his trousers off. After a few seconds, they fall to the floor, and I yank his boxers down, so they also land on the floor. I then reach up and once again, entangle my fingers where they belong: in his wonderful hair. Ace pushes his knee up, and presses me slightly harder against the wall so that he can still support me, and undoes my trousers hastily. Once they fall to the floor, he pulls my boxers down, resumes his position with his arms around my waist holding me up and allows them to also be removed.

I sigh and shudder, my need for him burning inside of me, my member fully erect, and look into his eyes once again. His throbbing manhood barely touches mine, and I gasp at the contact, as a bolt of pleasure surges through me. He growls softly at my actions, and lustily wraps his hand around my penis, causing me to moan loudly, and start panting again. He slowly starts moving his hand up and down me, and every single micro movement he makes makes my head spin, and my body pulsate with pleasure that I had never felt before, pleasure that I had always longed for from him.

After a few strokes, Ace pulls his hand away, and pushes three of his fingers into my mouth. "Here, lick them." I give him a look of confusion, before I do what he asks, licking and sucking his fingers, making sure to get every part of them moist. He pulls his fingers out and brings his hand to my opening. After a few seconds, I nod at him, urging him to enter me. He nods back, and slowly inserts his finger.

I take a sharp intake of breath as even more pleasure winds it's way throughout my body, and Ace, breathing deeply and huskily, starts to move his finger in and out of me slowly. I shudder and pant faster, finding it quite easy to ignore the little spike of pain that occurs every few seconds, before Ace inserts another finger. I hiss in pain, this time finding it too hard to ignore as he moves both his fingers in and out of me again gently.

He kisses my ear and coos softly into it to calm me down, and I feel myself relaxing myself, making it easier for Ace to move inside of me. Very slowly, he adds another finger, causing me to moan and grunt loudly as the pain increases suddenly. I breathe even faster, tangling my fingers tighter and tighter into his hair, and, automatically, my body responds to his actions. I clench down on his fingers, wanting him to stay inside me for as long as possible, as the pain slowly recedes.

After a few more soft movements, he starts to increase in speed, and I moan lustily, as I feel surges of pain travel through me. He thrusts his fingers in and out of me while he groans, feeding off my pleasure to create his own. When he looks at me with questioning eyes, I slowly nod my head to indicate I'm ready. He carefully pulls his fingers out of me, and I whine a little as my stretched opening feels empty without him there.

Ace moves his position slightly, and I feel that I have to ask "A-Ace..? You must be getting tired... maybe... maybe... the desk..?" I say softly, blushing as he looks up at me. A grin spreads over his face as though I have just read his mind. He pulls me away from the wall, and I wrap my legs around him tighter as he carries me over to his desk. He sets me down gently, scattering the papers and knocking his cup of pens to the floor. He positions himself at my entrance, and looks up at me, waiting. After a few seconds of looking back into his eyes, I smile slightly and nod to tell him to enter.

After a returned nod from Ace, he slowly pushes himself into me. I gasp and shudder at the intense pain flooding through me, and grip his shoulders lovingly. For a few moments, Ace stays still inside of me so I can get used to him, and, when my body reacts automatically yet again, and I squeeze down on him, he decides that I am ready. He slowly and carefully, starts to thrust in and out of me, and I whimper and gasp, starting to move my hips towards him, begging for more.

The pain is still there of course, but the pleasure starts to catch up, causing me to moan and shudder at Ace's actions. Then... Then, we start to move in time. My hips move towards him at exactly the right moment when he thrusts into me, which makes the pleasure explode and overwhelm the pain phenomenally. I let out a scream of pleasure and dig my fingernails into his back, causing him to groan with lust, and start to increase his pace.

"Yes...! Ahh... hahh... Ace, faster! H-harder!" I plead, moaning as the pleasure becomes so intense it's too hard to bear. Ace speeds up to his fullest, thrusting into me powerfully causing me to scream yet again, and clench down on him every time he is fully inside of me, which is made easier by how in time our movements are. "Aerrow..." he whispers huskily into my ear.

"Ace..! Hahh... YAAHHH!" I feel the pleasure overloading as I reach the edge, and I scream his name in ecstasy.

"Uhh! Aerrow!" Ace grunts loudly, which signals to me that he is nearing his orgasm as well as me. It only takes a few more powerful thrusts from Ace for both of us to reach the edge.

"Ace!! Haahhh!! AHHHHNNGH!!"

"Aerrow! RRAAHHRGHH!"

I shriek his name as I climax, and spew my juices over my stomach, a few seconds before Ace is tipped over the edge, and he spills his seed into me. After a few more thrusts that he does to intensify the feeling, he collapses on top of me, which is okay - for a couple of seconds. When I start to pant with the weight of him, and softly stutter, "Ace... Ace, I c-can't br-br-breathe!" he suddenly pushes himself off of me with such force that he crashes to the floor. "Ow! Shit!" comes angrily from the floor, and I look over the desk to see him on the floor, rubbing his backside.

It takes a few moments for the laughter to break free from me, and I splutter and choke, laughing so that my sides ache. Ace pouts, causing me to laugh even harder as he stands up and looks over at me. When my laughter has reduced to mere chuckles, he gets back up onto the desk, which is no easy feat judging how small it is. But I make room, scooting over to the very edge of it, and facing sideways so he can lie on his side beside me. I blush and cough slightly, all laughter gone from my system, but a grin still evident on my face. He smiles back, and pulls me into a tight and loving embrace, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I raise my arms to his neck, and twist my fingers into his hair, which is now mussed up and slick with sweat. God how I love his hair...

"Ace?" I look up into his eyes. "Hm?"

"What... what do we do about tomorrow...? Won't it be weird?" Dark Ace snickered causing me to nudge him with my shoulder. "You asshole, I'm serious."

"I know you are. But, it'll be fine because no-one knows what we just did or how we feel about each other." He smiles while he says this knowingly. I roll my eyes and let out a sigh. "I suppose so..."

"I love you, Ace."

"I know, you told me," I tut and try to nudge him again, but fail due to my exhaustiveness. "Heh, I love you too, little sky knight."

"Are you going to start calling me that in class?" I say sleepily.

"Of course I am." he says seriously and reproachfully. I have no energy to have a go at him. All I can do is mutter, "Ass."

"But you still love me." Comes his cocky reply.

A small smile stretches over my lips as I pull myself as close as I can to him, and rest my head under his, snuggling up to him. I was in his arms, where I belong.

End.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey ho, this is my first ever Dark Ace x Aerrow fanfic, and I decided to make it a one shot for everyone's sake. Which is to read Dark Ace x Aerrow pr0n, which there is not enough of. I hope you enjoyed, and please review. :) ~GreatHeartRapture


End file.
